1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screening device for preventing the accumulation of leaves and debris from rain gutters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gutter screens have been used previously in order to prevent the accumulation of leaves and debris in a gutter while allowing for the flow of rainwater into the gutter. There are a variety of gutter screens in the prior art. The prior art has been largely ineffective due to their inability to prevent the accumulation of debris in the gutter screen itself, or their inability to prevent a large amount of water from flowing over the gutter, or their inability to do both functions. In the prior art, the gutter screen openings where the focus on which innovation was based. As a result, gutter screens have come with a variety of different screen openings.
Generally, gutter screens with larger gutter screen openings allow more water to flow into the gutter and gutter screens with smaller gutter screen openings generally tend to do a better job of preventing leaves and debris from being ensnared on the gutter screen.
The gutter screens with the larger gutter screen openings tend to have a problem with leaves and debris becoming ensnared on the gutter screen. The leaves and debris which become ensnared on the gutter screens block the gutter screen openings preventing the passage of water into the gutter. Consequently, gutter screens with larger screen openings tend to require periodic cleaning more frequently.
Gutter screens with the smaller gutter screen openings generally allow too much water to bypass the gutter and flow over the edge of the gutter. During heavy rainfall, the smaller gutter screen openings are either not able to divert enough water into the gutter or are not able to handle the heavy flow of water entering into the gutter screen openings. Consequently, water flows over the gutter screen and onto the side of the building defeating the purpose of the gutter.
Wherein the prior art has focused on the design of the gutter screen openings in order find overall improvement in gutter screen efficacy, there has been generally little innovation on the design of the structural components such as the bars or ribs which comprise the gutter screen. Consequently, improvement in the efficacy of gutter screens can be achieved through the development of improvements in the design of the structural components that comprise the gutter screen.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive gutter screen which can minimize the accumulation of leaves and debris in the gutter and on the screen.
Accordingly, there is also a need for an inexpensive gutter screen that can maximize the amount of water that enter the gutter even during a heavy rainfall.
The present invention is a gutter screen with a unique structure which guides water into the gutter while minimizing the amount of leaves and debris which can be entrapped onto the screen. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention solves the aforementioned and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.